Camp Silver Lake
by A.C.Crystal
Summary: A more modern time story of Fairy tail, RWBY, and two Sisters coming together at a camp called Camp Silver Lake. This camp is not a ordinary camp it is a camp that teaches the next generation of warriors that protect the innocent from the evil of the world. They will go through loss pain, love, happiness and much more all will unravel in do time.


_**Hello everybody I know it has been a month or so since I have posted anything But I am back now and I can tell you this I needed that break I got time to myself and had some new Ideas like this very story but anyway life has been a little Crazy over the past month so yeah I had to deal with that before I could think about writing great stories for y'all. Again I am so sorry that I had to take a break but sometimes life can get in the way weather I like it or not thank you for understanding and Lets get into the first Chapter of Camp Silver Lake.**_

* * *

_**DISCALMERS:**_

_**All Fairy Tail characters are owned by Hiro Mashima **_

_**All RWBY characters belong to Rooster teeth**_

* * *

Hi my name is Alina Crystallight but everybody calls me A.C. or I'm Luna Crystallight Alina's twin sister.

we have been sent to this camp called camp Silver Lake for reasons we shall not explain.

All you need to know is that this camp has changed our lives…

* * *

"Hmmm I guess this is Camp Silver Lake, It look quiet big and not to bad of a place"Said

Crystal.

"Yeah it is huge and looks quite nice" said Luna

A girl comes walking toward them she has long white hair and a camp uniform on.

"Hello and Welcome to Camp Silver Lake, we are happy to see you here I am Mirajane but call me Mira, I am one of the cabin leaders I lead Faith cabin and I am also a camp counselor I hope you enjoy your stay here and can I please get your names to check you in and show you to your cabin"said Mia

"I am Alina Crystallight" said Alina

"And I am Luna Crystallight twin sister of Alina" said Luna

"OH Crystallight let me see you two are both in my cabin so follow me" said Mira turning and starting to walk with Alina and Luna following right behind.

They reach the cabin and Mira stops.

"Inside are your personal designed camp uniforms I know uniforms aren't ideal to wear but it is safer and better to wear them than to not wear them, anyway I leave you both to get settled in because this will be your home for the next three months" said Mira.

"Ok thank you for helping us" said Alina. Luna nodded and they both walked inside the cabin.

"I can work with this" said Luna smirking as she walked over to a bunk bed and put her bag down.

"Hello I am Lucy,and what do you mean by I can work with this" asked Lucy

"Oh, hello I am Luna and what I mean is I can gonna give this place a little makeover to all of our likings" said Luna.

"Just let her do her thing and by the way I am Alina Luna's twin sister"said Alina

"Ok, and that is really cool" said Mira.

"Heh thanks but anyway I'm gonna settle in while Luna is occupied"said Crystal

"Okay"said Mira.

A few hours later the cabin has been transformed into a beautiful place to stay that is to all of the likings of the people within the cabin.

"Wow this place looks amazing Luna great job"said Mira.

"Thanks" said Luna.

"Good job sis, now what should we do?"asked Alina.

"Why don't we play a little game a game that help to get to know more about one another so that we all bound"said Mira.

"Yah I like that idea" said Alina

"Wait before we do this game why don't we go as other campers at this camp if they want to join in on this it will help us get to know the people in the camp better" said Luna.

"We have something like that later tonight at the late night camp meet up when the conclers go over the rules and so on and so on. In honesty I just want to get to know the both of you right now"said Mira.

"Ok Mira that makes sense" said Luna.

"But what game should we play"asked Alina

"Two truths and a lie seems like a good game" said Luna.

"Yah" said Mira

"That way we can't force anyone to say something they don't want to" said Luna

"Good thinking sis" said Alina

"I will start it off since I was the one that came up with the idea" said Luna

"Ok" siad Alina

* * *

A few hour passed as they played a few different games that helped them connect and learn more about one another.

* * *

The three girls were laughing as Mira came into the cabin

"Hello ladies get your butts up and follow me to the late night Camp meet and greet" said Mira.

At the meet up…

"Hello everybody and welcome to camp silver lake I love seeing all the new and old faces of this years campers. But anyway I am Mirajane but please call me Mira I am one of the concerns and also the leader of Faith cabin and these lovely people behind me are Laxus,Ruby ,and Jaune. They are also camp consoles and leaders of that introductions are done I hand the mic over to Laxus so he can explain the rules"said Mira.

"Hello I am Laxus and the rules of this camp are for your safety and these rules are top priority to follow the rules are the following…

Number one all campers must be to cabins by 11:00pm because sleep is priority.

Number two is no going swimming in the lake or the pool past 9:00 also no swimming in them if it is raining or a thunderstorm.

The last rule is two have fun."said Laxus

After a few more speeches Mira stepped up once again and said "ok everyone we are going to play a little game to get to know everyone and that game is to…"

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Camp Sliver Lake, I would love some feedback so please comment, Like, and favorite this story. Thank bye for now**_

_**P.S. Dreamscape is going to come out shortly after this story along with an update on my Bio announcing something huge that will be hopefully coming out soon on this page.**_


End file.
